Fathers Day
by HammerF-14
Summary: Harm reflects on Fathers Day, and has an Interesting conversation that leads him to a revaluation about his self


**Disclaimer – First off I don't own JAG or any of the characters ( just the ones that I create ) all I own are my DVD's and my JAG treasures….**

**A/N – This is for all the father's on father's day…**

* * *

**Crow's Nest**

**USS Patrick Henry**

Harm stood watching the F-14 launching off the deck. Any other night he would have enjoyed watching them. But today is Father's Day, for him it held sadness and joy. Sadness due to the loss of his own Father, but joy now because he has his son to celebrate with. Well the celebrate part would have to wait till later. For now he was here watching the birds launch. Part of himself still longed to be part of this world, simply because it made him feel closer to his dad. He stood in silence, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the tall man standing beside him. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Hey Little Harm? Or should I say Big Harm now!"

"Dad?"

"Yea, son it's me."

"How?"

"Seems that I show up when you feel you need me. So why do you need me?"

"I don't know?"

"You know, think son…"

Harm stood and thought for a few minutes. "I miss you dad."

"I know that son. But that's not the real reason I'm here and we both know that."

"Than what's the real reason? You seem to have all the answers!"

"Look down at that flight deck, tell me what you see?"

Harm looked down, he watched the F-14's landing and taking off. He couldn't figure out what his father was trying to tell him.

"I see birds landing and taking off."

"Look closer."

Harm looked closer, that's when he saw an older pilot climb out of a bird on the deck. As he looked at the man, he noticed he was looking at himself only older. He didn't understand what that meant.

"Dad I don't understand? Why am I seeing myself older for?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"How much I mess this life sometimes…But…"

"No but's little Harm. If you go back, your life will pass you by.."

Harm thought – he didn't want little Harm to grow up without him. He didn't want Sarah to be basically a single parent. But part of him still messed the rush, oh he is happy being a JAG lawyer, husband and father. But was it so wrong to still want to be pilot?

"Dad.."

"No little Harm, you cant have both. If you try and take both it will not end up happy for you."

"I don't understand what your telling me?"

"You'll lose one in the end, and it want be the one you think."

Harm stood and thought about what his Father was telling him, then it dawned on him. He chose flying once, it almost cost him Sarah. Now he knew if he did it again it would cost him his family. God he couldn't let that happen. He's a husband and a father. His family is what's important now. But there was still part of him was that little boy that didn't have his father on father's day. That's what his dad was telling him. That now his little boy didn't have his daddy on father's day. Instead of calling his family he chose to stand in the crows nest and watch the night launches thinking this would bring him closer to his own dad.

Harm darted back threw the hatch, and made his way through the hallways of the ship until he reached the JAG office. He went inside, and picked up the phone requesting a phone patch to the states. He waited and then he died the number to his house.

"Hello"

{"Hey sweetie.."}

"Harm.. We were hoping you would call.. Hold on…" – "Little H come here buddy, there's someone on the phone.."

Harm waited on the other end… He could hear Sarah talking to little Harm.

{"Dada – up.."}

Harm felt tears come to his eyes. "Hey buddy, dada didn't go up this time."

{"Dada – no up?"}

"No buddy, dada no up." – He heard Sarah telling him something

{"appy dada ay.."} Harm pulled the phone down to his heart and rubbed his eyes, He took a deep breath and picked the phone back up.

"Thank you buddy, dada misses you and mama."

{"uve u dada.."}

"I love you too buddy, hand mama the phone"

["K, dada.."}

{"Hey sailor, how's it going?"}

"It's going…How's everything at home?"

{"We miss you, and well you know."}

"I know, I hate that I'm here and not there with you guys."

Mac could tell there was more to this, {"Talk to me Harm"}

"I…I talked to dad tonight. In the past, I've always wanted to be on a carrier on Father's Day. It always made me feel closer to him."

{"And now, do you still feel that way?"}

"No, he made me see that, I don't need to hold onto that part. Or I will loose what's right in front of me. God Sarah I cant stand the thought of losing you guys."

{"Well sailor you never will, we three don't require much. Just you."}

"Speaking of witch, how are things along that front."

{"Still in ruff sea's.. This one a full squid for sure."}

"Hold on a minute.." – Harm put the phone down. Sarah could hear talking in the background. But couldn't make out what was being said. Harm picked the phone back up. "Sweetie I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon.."

{"Okay Love you.."}

"Love you both, give little Harm a hug and kiss for me." With that Harm hung up the phone.

* * *

**Later the Same night **

**Rabb Residents **

**McLean**** Va….**

It was still early in the evening and Mac had just finished giving little H his bath, she was watching him playing on the floor with his toy planes. She looked over at the table. There sitting are her husbands Father's Day gifts. His first Father's Day and he had been sent to the Patrick Henry. She looked back down at her 6 month old. He didn't understand why his daddy was gone, he just knew he had to go 'bye – bye'

Mac looked towards the front door when she heard it open. Before she could get up, she saw Harm come running into the living room. He went straight over to his son, picking him up off the floor and lifting him over his head. Twirling him around the room making him giggle with delight. Mac watched the scene in front of her. Her husband and his son on Father's Day.. Harm walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his wife, placing his son on his lap. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Mac's lips, and another one on her 2 month tiny baby bump.

"Happy Father's Day Sailor"

"Yes it's a very Happy Father's Day now." Mac started to get up. But Harm stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Mac pointed to the table. Harm looked over and saw the gifts. He stood up taking little Harm with him.

"Come on buddy, lets go see what's over here for dada." Harm stood up and started walking towards the table, carrying his little boy with him. He picked up the bag and headed back over to the sofa, sitting down next to Sarah. He pulled out the colored tissue paper. Handing it little Harm to play wit. "You do know he's just going to rip it up!"

"Yep and that's fine by me."

"Then you can clean the mess…"

"Haha." Harm leaned over and pecked his wife's lips. He pulled out a card and a box. He opened the card and read it. He smiled at his son's little scribble mark. Than he read Sarah's note.

_My Darling Harm,_

_So much has happen over the last year. Little Harm's birth finding out about the new baby. I could never have done any of this with another man, You are the it for me Sailor. I have known that deep down since the first time I saw you, standing there in your dress blues. You know some woman go for the whites and wings. I go for the flight suit and Tomcat. I love you Fly Boy…_

_Happy First Father's Day Harm…_

_Sarah…_

Harm wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked over at his wife and down at his son. She smiled at him. He reached in and pulled out the box, he opened it up. Inside was a photo of little Harm wearing a exact copy of Harm's flight suit. "I love this."

"Like father like son. After all flying is what the Rabb men do."

"We also never make a promise we cant keep. And I'm making one now. I will never miss another Father's day again. I don't need to be a carrier. All I need is right here." He picked up little Harm and pulled Sarah next to him. "My family is the best Father's Day gift I could ever ask for."

* * *

**Happy Father's Day to all the Father's that might be reading this….**


End file.
